


Fall

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: The words were out in the open and now she had to get out of there before she broke.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This went a completely different direction than I expected. I was aiming for smut and got pure angst instead.

“And that’s me. I love you.” she said, voice seething with anger. The fact that he stood there looking stunned made her even angrier. How did he not know how much she loved him? She’d stood by him all this time. She’d Ione it great lengths to protect him. She saw him when she died. And he stood there stunned because he couldn’t comprehend the weight of her emotions. 

She couldn’t stay there anymore. She was usually so good at keeping a hold on her emotions but she was about to break. Even stone cracks eventually. The last thing she needed was Phil to see her cry right now. “I thought that would shut you up,” she snapped, storming off as the tears started coming. 

She managed to make it to her room before she crumpled onto her bunk and started shaking with sobs. Why did he have to be so reckless? 

When she lost him the first time, she’d been lost. Maria had told her and her world fell apart. She couldn’t breathe. The man who’d never given up on her was gone. Then suddenly he was back and Melinda went back into the field for him. 

Losing him this time would be so much worse. She’d fallen even further in love with him in the past five years and she didn’t know what she’d do without him.

A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She wasn’t going to answer the door, but she knew if it was Phil, it wouldn’t stop him anyways. 

“May, can I come in?” 

“Would you even listen if I said no?” she snapped. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. He didn’t look stunned anymore; now she just saw pity. Why the hell would it pity her?

“Daisy found me. Told me to come talk to you,” he said quietly. 

“Great. Does the whole lighthouse know what happened?” 

“No one knows. She just saw you storm off. Are you okay?”

Her anger flared again. “You don’t get to ask me that.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice and face softening. He wouldn’t get her to soften with him. 

“For what? There’s a whole list.” 

“For hurting you. For not loving you.” He couldn’t meet her eyes as he said it. He made his way towards the door. 

“No. You don’t get to lie to me again. You don’t get to be a martyr and lie to me and push me away because you think you’re sparing my emotions.” 

“Melinda…”

“No, Phil. Thought maybe I’d get through to you the first time but I guess your stupidity goes deeper than I thought. We make these choices together. That’s what loving each other means.”

That was enough for Phil to finally break. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and Melinda gathered him in her arms as he started sobbing into her neck. 

“I don’t have the strength for this,” he choked out. 

“Yes, you do. We’ll get through this.”

They’d deal with it all tomorrow. Tonight, they cried.


End file.
